


met you right here

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: College, Horny Steve Rogers, M/M, alternative universe, gratuitous use of the word 'load' for obvious reasons, the laundry room trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve wonders if he’s gay.. or bi. With an ass like that, Steve is willing to bet he’s most definitely open to experimentation. "</p><p>regular mix up with the laundry. it happens to the best of us. even Steve and Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	met you right here

It’s a miracle Steve has managed to bring all of his laundry downstairs. He’s been hoarding all of his used clothes in a pile under his bed but unfortunately, he ran out of clean underwear earlier today so he doesn’t really have much of a choice when it comes to laundry.

 

Steve hates doing laundry at the dorm. The dryers rarely ever work properly. It takes about two cycles to get it right and more often than not, it shrinks all of his already extra small clothing. Not to mention, it costs more than the laundromat his mom and him use at home. College is essentially extortion now. 

 

He adds the detergent to the load and sets it on delicate. He’s learned to just always be safe. He grudgingly drops his precious quarters into the machine, all 7 of them for one stinking load. The washer reads 25 minutes, so he sets his alarm on his phone for 30 minutes. 

 

“That’s time for one episode,” Steve thinks to himself as he walks back to his room. He’s been on a spree of the Office, as college was mediocre, in the lull after midterms. It’s Tuesday night, which  means the probability of him running into drunk college students is relatively low. He takes his chances and brings his laptop down to the basement lounge which is adjacent to the laundry room. He’s finished one episode when his phone vibrates against the denim of his jeans. 

 

When he walks back to into the room, he notices that the machine he used is empty. There’s nothing in it and the time left reads 0:00 which means someone must have opened it, and possibly emptied it out. 

 

“This can’t be happening,”  he thinks to himself, closing the door and opening it again just to see if his stuff will magically be there the second time around. He opens all the other washers and sees the one next to his is loaded but the time left also reads 0:00. With an audible sigh, Steve realizes that someone must have mistakenly added his laundry to the dryer, thinking it was their’s. He paces back and forth, deciding what to do. 

 

He comes to the conclusion that he should at least wait for his load to finish, after all, someone did pay for his laundry and so, he sets up camp on top of one of the washers with his laptop as he waits for the perpetuator to arrive back to the scene of the crime.

 

He’s in the middle of his second episode before a boy stumbles into the room. Steve leaves his headphones in but pauses the show. He’s dressed in black jeans and a blue and white plaid shirt. His hair is unkempt, in a man bun at the base of his neck. As soon as he bends down to open the dryer door, Steve is rewarded with a splendorous view of his ass. His jeans fit him like they were made to highlight his fucking glutes. There’s no fucking way he wears boxers, Steve thinks. The boy rummages through the clothes and begins to put them back in his hamper, which is when Steve realizes he has to take action otherwise this thief (with a great ass) is going to take home Steve’s clothes.

 

He clears his throat and but that hardly affects him. Steve closes his laptop and sets it aside on top of the other washer next to him.

 

“Excuse me,” he says loudly enough to hopefully catch his attention.

 

The boy turns around to face Steve, and Steve is caught dead at the sight of his face. His eyes are enormous and so blue. He's got stubble, which only highlights his pink as peony lips that look swollen but Steve assumes he's just lucky like that. And god, his jaw line is just _incredible_. 

 

“I think that’s actually mine,” he says as he points to the dryer. All he can see are the red rimmed eyes and the disarray his hair is in. From the back, this guy is hella fine but from the front, he looks like a (hot) mess.

 

“Wha…?” he begins to say as he turns around to peek at the clothes. He hold a pair of plaid boxers and Steve nearly full body blushes at the sight of this fucking guy holding his underwear. His bottom lip is jutting out and all Steve wants to do is kiss him, and bite his fucking lip off.

 

He stares back at Steve and smiles sheepishly (just when Steve thought he couldn’t become any more attractive). He drops Steve’s boxers back in with the rest of the load and stands up with his hands in his back pockets. 

 

“Listen man, I’m so sorry. I’m so tired I guess I didn’t realize that it wasn’t mine,” he apologizes, raising one hand to run across his hair. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, I got a free load, didn’t I?” Steve winks at him as he hops off. Standing up, Steve is taller than him, just tall enough to bend him over and take him, right there in the laundry room. The guy blushes and there’s a faint tint of red that Steve can see on his tanned cheeks. It’s the perfect contract against the dark stubble on his jaw line that he wants to nip at. Steve didn’t even realize he was this horny until he walked in here. Steve doesn’t even know his name but all he can think of is fucking him and seeing the rest of glorious body with the same tint as his cheeks.

 

“Yeah, I guess you did,” he smiles back and Steve wonders if he’s gay.. or bi. With an ass like that, Steve is willing to bet he’s most definitely open to experimentation. 

 

“Bucky Barnes,” he introduces himself as he begins to walk over to the washers to look for his actual load. 

 

“Steve Rogers, and I think your stuff is in this one,” Steve pats the machine near him. Bucky mutters a thanks as he reaches next to him and pulls out the wet clothes and throws them in another dryer. 

 

Steve walks over to the dryer with his clothes and begins to put them in his hamper. He pats around to make sure they’re not damp and it’s a fucking miracle because they’re all dry (as dry as the spell Steve has been under lately).

 

“Uh…” Bucky begins, patting his pockets. Steve turns around to face him. Jesus, he’s got nice eyes, Steve thinks as he stares at his blue eyes.

 

“Do you mind waiting here until I get more change? I wasn’t expecting to do another round,” he asks with a hand at the base of his neck. Steve wonders if he’s playing with his bun.

 

Steve pretends to mull it over before he responds.

 

“Only one one condition,” he begins.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I pay for coffee,” Steve smirks again and this time, Bucky’s smile is anything but shy. 

 

"Deal."


End file.
